


One step away from reality

by GreenTulip



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Goodbye Sex, Kind of fixing the season 7, Kissing, Plot Twists, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTulip/pseuds/GreenTulip
Summary: Thanks to Bran’s special abilities, Sansa finds out about all the wrong doings of Lord Baelish. She admits that he must be punished. However before she brings him to trial and sentences him to death, she wants to give him proper goodbye.





	One step away from reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Here is a loyal reader of fan fictions who never contemplated to write one herself until that catastrophic 7th season of GoT ended. Not only that they killed my favorite character, that was somehow to be expected, but it pains me that everything that led to that tragic was somehow illogical. (Major and crucial illogical thing – importance of Sansa’s letter to Rob and its usage…)  
> Since I had seen the ending I have had NEED to write this.  
> I don’t own anything of course and not earning any money on this.  
> I hope that some good soul will have tolerance enough to read this trough, even though there is probably millions of grammar and other errors that non-native English speaker like me, could be creative enough to make.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Game of Thrones. This story is purely written for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> Additional Notes:  
> 'Single quotation mark' - inner monologue, thoughts  
> "double quotation mark" - speech

1.

Snow was falling on her face, white and peaceful. Just like then.

Sansa was looking at nothing specific. Not blinking.

She could barely focus on her brother’s words; her sister was scaring her so much. She came to tell Bran that she will strike first. She will kill Arya.

"Arya is not an enemy.”

She moved her head slightly and looked at him.

Wind was softly blowing through the Godswood while Bran was talking with his calm, dispassionate voice. After some time her eyebrow lifted.

“How can you be so sure?” – She said with trembling voice.

Some other revealing words left her brother’s mouth. Not her brother’s, she had to remind herself, the Three eyed raven's, the person who did not know anything about, and who in return knew everything about everyone, apparently including the well kept secrets of…

"He had a dagger pressed to our father’s throat. He said:"I told you not to trust me".

Sansa closed her eyes. 

Once again she could imagine King’s Landing, the crowds, the merchants, sun, sea, beautiful dresses and gardens. Evil smile of Cercei, sick one of Jeoffrey, and fake one of Petyr Baelish. Her father wounded and walking with the help of the wooden stick through the halls of the Red Keep, looking so concerned and stressed, so alone in that chaos of lies, so desperate that he would rely on help of one Littelfinger. 

Petyr Baelish. Littlefinger. 

The man who declared his love for her. 

The same man who Bran was accusing now for so many wrong doings.

Same man who sold her to Boltons.

Same man who brought her home back.

Sansa slowly opened her eyes. 

Weirwood was behind her, just like then. 

‘He also said: "…a picture of me, on the Iron throne, and you by my side."’

Warm air was leaving her mouth and creating fogy cloud.

The Raven kept talking. She couldn’t listen anymore. She had heard enough.

Everything what Bran was telling her was against Lord Baelish. Not against Arya, not against anyone else, but against him.

She could still hear his husky voice giving her all those valuable advices.

'There is no justice in this world, not unless we make it. You loved your family, avenge them.'

She looked quickly to Bran's eyes and said:

"I will see to that." 

\-----------------------------------------

2.

Sansa turned around and left quietly Godswood, full of heavy thoughts.

While she walked towards castle, her eyes were focused in front of her. They were so energetic. Their moving was showing what kind of enormous inner battle she had with herself.

‘It is so easy to imagine it. It gives so much sense! Gods! So many died because of his machinations! He was playing them all! Turning families against families, creating chaos, war, destruction and climbing his ambitious ladder in the background, that’s so much his style. That liar, manipulator and turn cloak! Why am I pretending to be surprised at all, I know that that is how he acts. He is lecturing me on daily bases how to act like him, how to maneuver. I should feel guilty that I am even capable to understand how every of his moves was in a sense terribly rational and smartly planned. But I am not...’

‘Father… He threw our father to death!’

A light tear appeared in the corner of her eye. Sansa started walking faster. She kicked the pale of snow with her foot. 

‘And what is his goal now?’

‘He wants now to have clear influence on me, control of the North. In order to do so he has to go against my aggressive sister, and my all knowing brother. That much is clear! They are not fitting in his plans. I understand it. I understand his game. I can’t even be angry at him for that, but I will not let him harm the rest of my family, no matter why. I won’t let him to play me ever again!’

She felt that some snow entered into one of her boots. Sansa swiftly bowed hoping to remove it before her foot gets wet.

‘But why is he risking so much? What was that he was saying before?’ 

‘“I would risk everything to get what I want.”’

‘He saw Bran and Arya, saw how strange and dangerous they can be for him. There is nothing of a loving boy Bran once was. I can’t recognize any of him in this Three eyed raven, how he explains it. Seven hells he has visions of every person’s past and future! And Arya?!  
I can’t recognize Arya anymore neither, she has always been violent, but this murdering look of hers of a one Faceless man...’

‘Is he risking that much in order to stay next to me?’

‘”…I always ask myself, if this action will help to make this picture reality. I only act if the answer is yes.”’

‘Was that look in his eyes also part of the game? Or does he truly love me in his own horrible way?’

Guards opened the gate for her and she entered into castle.

‘It does not matter now I guess, since there won’t be other way than to kill him. Honor demands. Justice needs to be satisfied.’ 

‘And he deserves it!’

She kicked aggressively her boats into stares in order to remove snow and start climbing. 

‘Or does he really now? Does he really deserve to be killed by me, on my order? He is traitor, schemer, my savior, my mentor, chaos creator. He was the one who put me into hands of that beast Ramsey…’

She shrugged and heavily swallowed. 

‘He was the one who made revenge against the beast possible. The one who brought me back my home.’

She slowed down her walking through corridors.

‘Lord Petyr Baelish – the mockingbird.’

Sansa stopped walking completely and put her hand on the walls of Winterfell. Eyes closed she lay her head on the wall deeply but calmly breathing. She stayed there for a while, not moving.

‘The one who kissed me so gently in the snow, high in the mountains, deep in the crypts...’

‘I owe him at least a goodbye.’ 

‘I owe him at least one last kiss.’

Another tear rolled down her cheek. 

‘I owe it to myself to feel a tender touch of love, no matter if false, no matter if it would be only once. I need to use the one who showed me how this world really works, for one last lesson.’

Tomorrow, he will be gone. Tonight, she will go to him.

\-----------------------------------------

3.

Sansa had a slow bath. She washed nicely her body, her hair. Her maid helped her to be clean, to smell well, she already had nice dinner and now was about to dress.  
Standing tall in front of fireplace, feeling beautiful and resolved, she checked her clothes once again and took the wine from table.

It was late, most of the people were already sleeping in the castle, but she knew he was awake.  
She came in front of his chambers, and knocked once.

"Yes, come in."

She could hear his voice coming low from the room. She was not surprised at all that he was awake, but instead of seeing him seated by the table writing some letters, working on who knows what plans, she found him comfortably seated next to fire and reading a book.

He looked surprised to see her, and after a second of allowing himself that moment of surprise he rose.  
She never before visited him so late. She never before closed the door behind her and entered into his bed chambers.  
She was so beautiful and his room was so small, he allowed himself moment of imagination.  
Her warm body...in his bed...in cold winter night...

"My lady, how can I help you?" - The moment he said that he remembered that she probably had needed to see him to discuss faith of Arya once again.  
‘It was for sure not easy decision for her to remove her devilish sister from this world.’

"Lord Baelish, as you probably can guess I am rather nervous about tomorrow, I thought to drink some wine before going to bed. I guess without it, it would be impossible to fall asleep tonight."

She made a small brake and then started again before he was able to speak up.

"I would like to share it with you ". She looked emotionless but also somehow relaxed. She showed him the bottle that she brought.

"Of course Sansa, I am always at your service. Honestly I can't imagine more pleasant end of the day than the one spend in your company and drinking good wine."  
‘I could of course imagine better end of the day, but let’s just say the wine could be start of it.’

He turned to offer her a chair, but she moved her hand in a way to stop him.  
'This was it', she thought, the start of the game which she was not sure how to lead. 

"I would prefer that we move the chairs away and put those furs and those pillows you have on the ground in front of the fireplace.  
I have been seating whole day on those wooden chairs, would like really to relax near fire". 

She said it with full confidence, but she was not confident at all.  
It was last night that he is alive, last opportunity that they are alone, that they are together. 

Oh, how she hated that he played against Arya. Oh, how she hated that he put himself in risk that much, that he put her family again at risk.  
Devilish man, one of the most dangerous in entire Westerous, and yet she felt safe being with him alone, looking at those grey-green eyes, seeing that famous smirk of his.

She had a feeling that his smile reached his eyes now, not just his lips, he was excited that she wants to spend her evening by his side, on the floor, next to warm fireplace.  
She was excited too. Slowly she stopped thinking about justice, about his sins, about how dangerous Littlefinger is. What she saw in front of her was gentle, kind Petyr, who never harmed her and who will be gone tomorrow forever. What she saw was a last opportunity to realize how far her very complex relationship with this man could go.

She wished that he gets some sign from her behavior and moves closer to her. She wished that he tries to embrace her, to kiss her. 

Sansa wished to hug him. She wished him to hug her. They never hugged, not properly. She wanted that now, to put her hands on his grey temples and look into those eyes. 

Petyr put swiftly furs on the ground, and made pillows for her. He helped her to sit down and gave her goblet of wine.  
His heart was beating fast, he wanted to speak but he felt change in her behavior. Something was different.

She didn’t look like she wanted to talk about Arya. He took a sit next to her. He was very curious about the reason she came to him.

‘Why are you here tonight Sansa, hm? Asking to be in my company, in intimate atmosphere. I like this of course, but there is more to this visit of yours isn’t it? I wonder what the real reason is…’

They each took a sip of wine. 

"Dornish red. I didn't think there is anyone in this castle who owned it. That is, except me". He smirked to her.

"You are not the only one with good taste, Lord Baelish".

Would he try? Would he try again?  
Yes, he would.

"Petyr. Please, Sansa, at least while we are here."

She wanted to cry. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, slap him, stroke him, strangle him, and kick him for putting her in this position.

She wanted to call him by his name. Tonight is her last opportunity.

"Petyr" - It rolled softly from her lips and she looked at him in the eyes. 

His heart skipped, he was staring at her, smiling to her. 

Slowly he lifted his hand to her, took some of her hair which fell over her face and moved it behind her ear, all the time gently looking at her.

"Sansa, I am not a good man. I am capable to sacrifice everything and everyone for my goals, you know that, but please believe me when I say, if I would know about Ramsey, I would never leave you to him.  
Not ever Sansa. Not you."

"It is very difficult to believe that you had no information about him, you who knows everything about everyone."

"But I didn't know. He was bastard and there were no voices spread about him, not at all, I relied on rational behavior of Roose Bolton, of rational behavior of any man.  
No one could expect that someone would gamble with the life of one who made their claim to Winterfell legal."

"I trusted you. He hurt me so much. Before I was not even able to imagine how much a man could hurt me. And you gave me to him."

"I am sorry Sansa. I know that I can't turn back the time, but please, don't forgive me, don't forget that I gave you to that monster, but please believe me when I say, I didn't know.  
I would never give you away if I would know".

He was pleading her now. He looked like he really cared for her to believe him.  
And she did. She did believe that somehow, great master mind of the game forgot to do his homework.  
As he said, who could imagine…it was completely irrational.

"Tell me if there is anything I can do to make your pain go away. Tell me if there is anything I can do for you."

'Kiss me. You will die. Tomorrow you will die. Kiss me before you die. Kiss me before tomorrow comes. I would never have come to your chambers, but I needed now, needed before it is too late.'

She was staring at him, than at fire, than at her hands. They were so close to each other.  
He was not sure which game she played but he noticed when emotions started to show up on her face, on her nervous fingers.  
The way she was looking at him was full of hurt, full of pleading, full of emotion.

Petyr would risk everything to get what he wanted. He decided it is worth to risk now.

"My love, tell me."

'’My love', do you love me Petyr, do you really love me? Oh gods, do I love you, Petyr? I feel so safe next to you, and so unsafe next to you. You are not my friend, you are not my enemy, yet somehow you are both of it! I feel such a connection to you, I feel such and anger towards you. I feel so much. Both good and bad, but what will I do without you Petyr?  
Will ever again anybody call me his love, his sweetling, will ever again anybody look into my eyes the way you are doing now? Will ever again anybody care to share with me how this world really works? Touch me Petyr. We don’t have much time left. I need you tonight.'

Her eyes were inviting him. Her lips were begging him. Petyr made a decision to try to kiss her again, like he tried in Godswood.

He was slowly leaning to her. But this time she was approaching to him too. He put his hand gently on her cheek and started stroking her. She did the same.

It looked like the minutes were passing. She couldn't control her tongue anymore. With desperation she said in the gentlest way possible.

"Petyr..."

He could barely believe what was happening. Only thing he could was to say:

"Sansa..."

They stopped breathing. There was nothing but their eyes and their faces coming inch by inch closer to each other, helped by their hands caressing each other faces. 

"Show me how it should be. Help me to forget".

Petyr's heart jumped and not only his heart.

Just before their lips met, a word full of lust, full of hope, full of fear, full of love escaped his mouth.

"Oh Sansa..."

Their lips crashed to each other. It was gentle, long time waited, slow kiss which made both of them moan into each other’s mouth. Petyr took her bottom lip between his both, than her upper one. She tried to copy him.  
Soon he tentatively licked her lips. She opened them for him and Sansa experienced her first true kissing. 

Their thongs were moving slowly around each other, enjoying every moment. They were licking, gently bighting, sucking on their lips and thongs. It was so easy for Sansa to follow his lead and enjoy kissing him and being kissed. It was so emotional, so pure. 

They were caressing each other’s heads, hears, back, arms, moaning with every move. 

Petyr was overwhelmed with it, his mask was gone, out, away, destroyed completely, he just wanted to kiss her, to please her, this lovely woman who he craved for so long.  
She felt how her legs were shaking, felt strange feeling in her stomach, nice feeling, spreading warmth lower between her legs while strange noises were escaping her mouth.  
This was how the kiss should be. This was how the kissing a lover should be.

He pushed her gently on the furs and she lay below him. Fire was cracking peacefully above them.  
He kissed her jaw, her neck, her ears, moved her turtleneck in order to kiss her collar bone. Each part of her that he touched had his full, long lasting and unconditional attention, showing her just how much he cared.

Sansa was squeezing one of his arms, while the other was gripping his hear. Caressing it, while she was kissing every part of his face and head she could reach to. 

"I love you, Sansa, I love you!"

He was looking at her eyes, and all she could see in them was honesty of his declaration.

"I love you too, Petyr!" - Came from her, before she could stop it, before she could think at all. But she felt it, in that moment she felt such emotional need and connection to him. Yes, once her walls of protection were down, once he had her in his arms, she could let go to her emotions. She realized that she didn’t lie to him. Realization shocked her and overwhelmed her.

They were kissing again, passionately, emotionally.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Petyr smiled, smiled for real.  
She had tears in her eyes, he had them too.

"I want you to be my wife. I want you Sansa, all of you. I want you to be mine." - Petyr was saying in his husky voice between hot kisses, while she barely was able to node.

"Yes, Petyr, yes, I want to be yours. Make me yours, only yours."

She believed him. The famous schemer, wide known Littlefinger was gone, she trusted this man who was kissing her, so kind and gentle to her with his declarations of love.

Petyr's brain and heart got melted after hearing her words. He started stripping her passionately, while she was trying to do the same to him.

He was overwhelmed with her body, seeing her naked for the first time, kissing her breasts, caressing her sensitive nipples, licking them, playing with them while his hands were slowly going lower.

Sansa, did not know what was happening. Everything was so perfect, so new, so nice, he did the things to her, she herself would not imagine.  
It was so pleasant, so gentle, she felt worshipped. When he removed her undergarments she did not feel shy before him.  
She wanted to spread her legs wider for him. Every inch of her body was welcoming him. When he brought his lips to her core, to kiss, and lick, patiently and expertly her lips and clit she was hyperventilating.

"Oh gooooods, what are you doing to me? What are you doing to me Petyr, ohhhhhh!"

He was chuckling, while slowly bringing her to orgasm.  
She never had one, she was so surprised and so positively shocked when she came. She could barely register animalistic voices that left her lungs.  
Her whole body was shaking, head pulled behind, mouth opened wide, eyes closed.

Petyr thought that he never saw anything more satisfying in his life.

While he slowly kissed her stomach, going up her body to kiss her lips, to touch her nose with his, she finally managed to catch her breath while hugging him strongly.

"Oh Petyr, that was so so nice, what did you do to me? Is that how it should always be?" - She asked and sadness spread over his face. He felt so guilty because the only thing she experienced so far in bed was torturing. He needs to fix that.

"Yes love, if the partner is skillful and patient enough, each time you should enjoy it like that. I promise you I will do my best to bring you pleasure each and every time".  
Now was her turn to feel sadness.  
'…Each and every time. There is no much time, my love.'

"Are you ready for me to be inside you love? I will go slowly, I promise, you don’t need to feel scared. You can stop me anytime you want. If you want we can just continue cuddling, I am not pressing you".

"Be careful with me Petyr. I am very afraid of this, but I want you inside me now. I want it to feel good feeling you inside me."

Petyr knew that she was already more than enough wet. He positioned himself between her legs and slowly while kissing her gently started pushing in.  
There was no obstacle, he slide in her like in butter, she was so wet and ready for him, but he still took his time, not wanting to scare her.

They sighted, it felt so good.

He was fully inside her. Petyr was trembling, he felt like finally reaching paradise.  
Sansa was positively shocked with emotional, sweet nice feeling of fullness, where nothing was hurting her, nothing was scarring her. She didn't want their connection ever to brake. She wanted it to last.

Slowly he started moving. Cute voices were leaving her lips, she was smiling having her eyes half way closed and looking at him.  
Her eyes were shining from emotions. She felt she could cry from happiness.

He didn't want to blink. He wanted to stare to expressions on her face while he was gently going in and out of her.  
Fucking her. Finally fucking this beautiful red head, who he was working so hard to concord.  
No, not fucking her, making love to her. Yes, he was fucking all the others, he was fucking entire Westeros world upside down, but to her he was making love.

His face expression was going from relaxed to focused, all the way smiling. Feeling her, finally feeling her warmth. Finally being stuck in her body and finding his home there.

He thought before if he would think about Cat, if he ever found his way to Sansa's embrace.  
He didn't. Petyr was sure that he loved Sansa, completely.

It was not in his plans, at beginning, she was just peon in his game, but slowly he came to adore her. 

He would choose her over Cat any time, over any other woman.

Sansa was so surprised so happy with the way he felt inside her.  
There was again building that beautiful tickling in her lower parts, especially in one spot which Petyr was starting to hit now each time he moved.  
It was obvious he knew what he was doing.

She wanted to ask him to go faster, to go harder but she was not able to talk.

However he knew what she needed.  
What he needed. 

He speeded up, and Sansa experienced crying out the way her aunt did long time ago. He put his hand between them and circled her clit.

"Yes love! That’s it, come for me, come sweetling".

She was clenching his cock now, contracting her inner mussels automatically as a product of her powerful orgasm which was shaking her entire body, lifting her head from the pillows with gapped mouth.

Three or four more moves and Petyr was following her, growling in his ecstasy while he spilled his seed deep inside her.  
Her pussy was mildly milking him to his last drop.

He fell on her, exhausted, happy, hugging her, touching his chick to hers.  
She clutched to him, never in her life having experienced such an ultimate relaxed and emotional feeling.

They stayed liked that, without moving, until his now soft cock fell out of her. 

He lifted his head, smiled widely to her and kissed her again.

"Are you alright my love? I hope I didn't hurt you"

"Hurt me? Oh Petyr, I never felt better. That was so so nice, please hug me more".

Petyr moved on his side and pulled her into his arms. She was nestled there, breathing into his chest while he was stroking her hair and kissing slowly her face.

They were sharing words of love, kissed some more times, and never more content, fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------

4.

After some time Sansa woke up. She was still in his arms, facing his body, smelling the famous mint which emitted from his breath.  
She fell in love with him. She loved him.  
Only hours ago she made decision to order his execution in the morning, but now...  
Tears appeared in her eyes. He was sleeping so peacefully next to her. He has been so honest, so vulnerable, only for her. He told her the story of his scar. She knew it from before of course, but it was different to hear it from him, to understand what kind of boy he was and in what kind of man he had to grown in order not to be hurt like that again.  
If she would treason him tomorrow, she thought his heart would break in half and he would die before the dagger split his throat…his neck, which she wanted to kiss now, which she wanted to touch, to smell, to bite.

'Oh gods, what am I going to do? This is so wrong, so risky, so dishonorable, but it feels so right, so good.  
I just wanted to use him, to help me to overpass my traumatic experiences, but this was so much more.  
I want to be by his side. I don't want him to leave me. I don't want for him to die tomorrow, but Arya will make sure that that happens.  
She will never forgive him, and she shouldn’t. Maybe if I could buy us more time. Petyr is smart he would figure out that arrows are targeting him now, and not Arya.  
After he realizes that she won’t execute her sister, what would he do? Scheme some more, run away, make again some chaos, some murders.  
Could I persuade all of them that no one should die? Not while we are waiting for white walkers to take are lives during next months anyway.'

She started kissing his neck gently and he hummed. 

"Sweetling, sleep some more...hmmm…beauty".

"I am a bit cold Petyr, the fire is off let’s go to bed it will be more comfortable".

"All right love". 

Suddenly he jumped to his feat like he was not knocked down sleeping just a moment ago, and then he took her into his arms, and carried her to bed.

Sansa was laughing when he drop her on the bed and throw himself above her. They were giggling and kissing, licking each other faces partly because they wanted to have fun and partly because of passion which started to build again. Petyr moved her with one swift turn so that she was lying above him. Their laughing stopped when Sansa realized that he is hard again and positioned so nicely right at her clit. He moved gently and touched her pussy with his length sending shivers through her spine. 

“Shell we try this position sweetling? I bet that you will like it”.

“I…woman can be on top too? I mean I never saw it before, never did… I though there is just…”

“Of course woman can be on top, there are many positions my sweet lady of Winterfell, and I plan to try all of them with you. And more times, many more times.” He again had that devilish smile, and she tried to push away the quilt which was crossing her mind each time he mentioned his plans for the future, no matter if he spoke about future war to come or about his plans of fucking her senseless. 

She took his cock in her hand and tried to position him in front of her hole and later on to push him inside. She felt kind of pressure, which was not quite painful but it certainly was not the pleasant feeling she felt earlier during night. That brought her feeling of fear and it looked like her pussy was now closed and completely unwilling to let him in, similar like with Ramsey…’oh Gods, not that monster’.

Petyr realized immediately what is happening, and stop her from her ministrations. He kissed her gently on the lips.

“Slowly my dear.”

“Petyr, I am sorry I thought I am ready, I want you I really do, but when I felt that it is not entering smoothly I somehow without conscious attention completely closed. I want you it’s just…”

“Sansa, please do not apologize me because you are a woman. That is the explanation why you feel the way you do. It’s normal that the woman needs some preparation. It is also normal that sometimes, even you want to have sex, you are thinking about other things, other worries, like you thought now probably what you should do when you are on top, will it be again nice as our first time, or will something hurt you. Relax sweetheart, I am not judging you for anything, I am here to love you and support you, use the control you have by being in position you are to dictate rhythm, moves, speed. You don’t need to rush with anything, we have time.”

Sansa was feeling already relaxed by his smoothing words of understanding, except until she heard that last word of his - time. No time.

“You like contact with you clit, correct? Ride me in a way so that you are rubbing it to my dick. Do it for as long as you want, no need to think if you will reach orgasm or not, no need to think if you will get wet for my cock. No thinking about anything love, just focus on your pleasure and relax. Trust me when I say, I do enjoy simulation of fucking as well.” He winked at her.

“Thank you for having such patients with me Petyr.” Sansa started moving slowly, and as instructed completely relieved of any pressure, rubbing herself on him and thinking that no matter how long she wants to do it, Petyr will be patient. 

“Your words are doing me good, oh I like that you are so knowledgeable.” 

“Knowledge is power.” He winked to her again.

She threw her head back, moving her long red locks back too.

She smiled.

“Indeed.”

“My lady, will you allow me to play with your breasts, while you rub yourself so sweetly on my cock?”

“Yes Lord Baelish, make sure you suck my nipples please.”

He chuckled and move to work.

After some time she started to breathe faster, than louder and she was shaking atop of him thrilled with her orgasm. 

“Oh Petyr, fuck me now! Please, please put it in me. I need your cock!”

Petyr could finish himself by hearing those sentences, coming from those swollen lips in ecstasy. Oh but he did not, instead he didn’t waste any time and pushed inside of her to the hilt.

Loud animalistic sounds were leaving their mouth, while he was lifting his hips and at same time pulling her down to meet him in hard and fast thrusts. 

“I am going to come! I need to fill in your pussy, I want to impregnate you Sansa! 

“Yes! Come again inside me, I want your child Petyr, I want our child, please fill me…”

Sansa came in that moment, sure that she never felt more wanton and horny as in last couple of moments. Sure that never dirtier words left her mouth, and sure in truth of them. 

“Aghhrrh Sansaaaa!”

\-----------------------------------

5.

She woke up in her room. First thing which she noticed was that she could smell mint on herself. She smelled like him and that realization brought her smile on the lips. 

“Oh Petyr it was so nice with you, so sweeeeeet, mmmm”, she hugged the blanket more close to herself and cuddle her face to it, pretending it is him.

Earlier that morning, just before the sun raise she moved quietly from Petyr’s chambers to her own. Then she fell deeply asleep, and now she had no idea how late it was, it could be noon. 

It occurred to her what were the planes for today and she saddened. 

‘What am I going to do?’

After her maid helped her to get ready, she went downstairs for breakfast. Well more for early lunch in her case. She was staring at her food, rolling the pieces of it from one side of the plate to another, not really capable to place anything in her mouth.

All the while she was leading inner dialog with herself.

‘No, I can’t do it. I can’t let that happen…’

‘But my family, the North, I should, it would be wise, honorable…’

‘He loves me. I think I love him too. Just hours ago we were talking about marriage and children.’

She shrugged when she remembered at what moment exactly the children were mentioned.

‘No, he is not trust worthy person, the fact that he brought me so much pleasure does not mean that he is not manipulating me. Starks are in danger with him being alive. As a matter of fact entire Westeros is in danger with him being alive.’

‘What to do? Oh, just what to do?!’

“My Lady, sorry for interrupting you.”

“What is it?”

“Lord Baelish has left Winterfell and he took most of the Vale army with himself, leaving just sufficient for direct defense of Winterfell”

“What?”

“He informed that he had to go on the urgent matters back to Vale. It seems that this morning there was a raven informing that Lord Robert Aryn health condition is critical and that it is insisted that army returns. He left his letter for you.”

The knight came to her table and offered her the latter. She stood up and grabbed it shakily from his hand. 

It was sealed with his mockingbird sigil. 

“My love, it pains me greatly to leave the one who brought me the biggest happiness of my life just some hours ago, however if my leave this morning surprised you, you have seriously underestimated me. For the sake of the peace in the castle you can confirm the story that I left due to urgent call from Vale, as the person who gave you this letter already must informed you, including the health of Robert being the reason, but you my love will know better than that. 

You see, I realized why you had come to me last night. 

I knew that you had never done anything similar like that before, coming to my bed chambers, letting me be alone with you, kissing you while you were calling me by my name, touching your beautiful body while you were telling me that you loved me… I was out of my mind from happiness, you made me so happy love, I can’t describe you how much. But then, I had to question myself why did you come to me exactly last night? Why were your eyes sad each time I mentioned future? Why were you letting yourself been lead by passion with a man, when the day after you are about to kill your own sister, and the mentioned man was the one who practically advised you to do so?

Your special and wonderful behavior made me think that everything which was occurring between us, was because you thought that that night had to be special for us. It was last opportunity for such things to happen. Wasn’t that so Sansa? Last opportunity because it was meant to be my last night in this world? You had changed you mind, it is not Arya who you planned to order to be executed today, but me… It was your way to say goodbye. 

It does not surprise me really, with your siblings around you, and obviously siblings with some rather strange skills, such as to know other people’s deepest secrets and words said when no one could hear them.  
Child rose in home where she could hear stories that in the winter alone wolf dies but the pack survives and that above all are family, duty and honor.

I don’t blame you Sansa, it is not like I have not deserved it. But still I think that if you had wished me dead, if you had really wished me dead, you were not been asking a child from me, my love. You feel something towards me, and thanks to all the Gods for that!

Since you were obviously struggling what to do and what would be right, I decided to help you to make a decision.

That being said, I ran away this morning in order to save my neck. I took Vale’s army too. Just to show that I don’t really appreciate being played. This entire army will be back to Winterfell when you, my love, marry me. Or you could just move to Vale, stay with me here while that winter mess finishes. Meanwhile, since I had made planes to import Valerian steal swords from across the Narrow Sea, I expect that the first contingent will arrive soon. If my army won’t need them, it would be still perfect for trade. Not sure how much time your brother will need to make the weapons, but my will be ready long before. Lemons for my sweet girl are already packed and shipped too. 

I love you Sansa Stark. I love you so much! I want you by my side. You have to find a way to persuade your family not to go against us, and I promise that I won’t play any more games against anyone of them, even though it would be potentially better if we do so. However, I will not put you in position to choose between them and me ever again. I will truly respect and protect your family, if you become my family.

It is your choice sweetling. 

Looking forward to your reply.

Yours always,

Petyr.”

Sansa let the letter fell to the ground. 

He has gone. He is safe. He left her. He is blackmailing her.

‘Oh, you wonderful, disgusting, traitorous, naughty, intelligent, funny, little snake!’ 

She lay back to her chair and start laughing from whole her heart.

‘He was fucking girl twice younger than himself last night, than he saved his own life by running away timely this morning. Next, he took back his army, he got involved in Valerian steal trading. He is blackmailing her to become his wife if she wants the army back. Is heading to Vale, where no doubt he will already have all prepared in order Robert to die without anyone doubting it was his doing and of course somewhere will appear last will of young Robert proclaiming him new Lord of the Vale. And oh, by the way he loves her.’

“One thing is for sure, my life next to him will never be boring.” 

\----------------------------------

6.

Two months later and Sansa still didn’t reply to his letter.

“I bend the knee to Queen Daenerys.”

“You what?”

“She is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne”.

“Jon, who cares about the Iron Throne! Don’t you know what that means? By bending the knee, you lost the North’s independency!”

“Ay, that is true. But thrones and titles no matter anymore, only the great war matters.”

“Then why did you bend the knee?” Sansa was shaking. She wanted to throw something at him. He made decision without consulting anyone.

“I will support Jon, no matter what he decides”, said Arya.

“Of course you will! What a surprise!”

“Everyone calm down. None of that matters now. The Whites made a way through the Wall, they are heading south. If we do not organize our defense promptly, we will have to evacuate you from here. Where is Bran?”

“I will stay and fight by your side.” – Arya insisted. 

“Bran is in the Godswood. He said he needs to talk to you. And before you go to find Bran, Jon there is a letter which was waiting for you.”

“From whom?”

“See yourself.” 

Jon took the letter and with sour face broke the Mockingbird seal.

“Your Grace,

I Petyr Baelish, Lord of Harenhall and Lord of the Vale would like to ask for hand of your sister Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell. Twenty thousand people equipped with Valerian steal swords are ready to join your army in the battle against dead. I also ask for Sansa to be safely escorted to Vale where she will find everything needed in order to carry her first pregnancy. I apologize for following honestly, but you see your Grace, I did touch your sister, even though, if I remember well, you told me not to do it ever. Still I am not sure if you really said it or not, since you were chocking me I was not able to focus very much on your words. Please forgive me. As I had already told you, I love her. And she, no matter how difficult that is to understand, loves me too. I can offer both to her and to our beloved first child safety in the high mountains of the Vale at these challenging times. If it becomes unsafe there as well, I plan to move with her to Bravos. We will help with the fighting the war as best as we can, without fighting in it directly.

Faith of Westeros is in your hands as well as the faith of your sister.”

“Sansaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

‘How could he know? Even I am not sure that I am pregnant. I mean it was just one night, but true it was in the middle of my Moon cycle. And I probably missed one bleeding. Gods he has spies among my maids and they are sending him information in such a stormy weather like this?! I don’t feel like being pregnant. Not that I ever was, and could compare to anything. Three months of torturing with that beast Ramsey, and nothing happen, and one night with Littlefinger and I am pregnant?! Can that man surprise me more?’

“Did he force himself on you? I am going to ask Queen Daenerys to burn him alive I swear.”

“He did not force himself on me. And no you won’t do anything against him; I don’t want my child to be without father, to be bastard. And it’s true, I love him and I will feel safe next to him.”

Sansa was still not sure that she is pregnant or not, but she choose to play on that card, and also on Jon’s feelings when she mentioned word “bastard”. Petyr was probably even less sure but he also decided to play it. It could be very well true. She didn’t miss to notice Lord of the Vale title in his signature too.

“He betrayed our father!”

“Yes, and not only him. However our father could not escape it. One way or another, Cercei and Jeoffrey would make sure that he does not leave the capital alive.”

Jon could not believe it. She slept with that worm of a man willingly! He didn’t want to think about it.

He was standing there with mouth opened for a while and then asked:  
“So you want to marry him?”

“Yes, I do.”

Sansa smiled and turned to leave the Great hall.

‘And then I want to help him to make our picture reality.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story :)  
> I would appreciate if you could let me know what you think about it.


End file.
